Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: On a cold Christmas Eve, Haru goes to visit the Baron but a blizzard prevents Haru from going anywhere and she wants to go home. The two are trapped in the Bureau and Haru wants to leave but Baron keeps her there. Songfic of Baby, It's Cold Outside. Rated for kisses and fluff warning!


Baby, It's Cold Outside

_**Summary: During a blizzard, Haru goes to visit the Baron and then tries leave after visiting and having tea but he won't have it. Will sparks fly?**_

__The snow fell fast outside as Haru Yoshika walked the slippery streets of Tokyo. No one could tell it was her because she wore a snowsuit that was as bulky as a full body cast and she had a hat protecting her short brown locks. As she trudged through the snow, she caught the signs of the Crossroads and found Muta hiding under a chair. She giggled at the sight of him because he looked twice as fat than he did before. He must have been mooching off of people for Christmas treats.

"Muta!" Haru called over the slight wind.

The white fat cat looked over at her and his small eyes widened in response. "What are you doing out here, Chicky?" he demanded crossly. "Are you trying to catch pneumonia?"

Indignantly, Haru crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her chin out. "I just wanted to visit the Baron," she explained shortly. "I wanted to wish him a Merry Christmas. Can you take me to the Bureau?"

Muta sighed in irritation. "God," he groaned, "I'm gonna lose weight because of you."

"You could use it," replied Haru smartly, sounding like the teenager she was.

"Grr," growled Muta, standing up on his stumpy white legs. "Fine, I'll take you to see Baron. Come on now before we get caught in a blizzard."

Haru smiled victoriously. "Thank you, Muta," she said, following him. "You're the best."

"Mmm-hmm," he mumbled as he led her to the Bureau.

…

It was officially ten times colder than it was when Haru went to the Crossroads. The snow fell at a more insistent rate and the whistling wind worsened by the minute. Haru was relieved when she and Muta got to the Bureau because it was getting dark and the weather was getting worse. As soon as she reached the Bureau door, she crawled in through it and seated herself in the parlor to warm up.

Baron Humbert von Gekkingen, the Cat Creation who owned the place, looked up from his paperwork and his green-yellow eyes widened with shock when he saw Haru looking like a human popsicle. Because the fireplace was too small and Haru was too big, Baron used magic to shrink Haru down to the size when she was in the Cat Kingdom and ushered the freezing girl into the velvet red sofa. Immediately, he started on some tea to warm the girl up.

Instead of putting lemon or milk in the tea, he put cinnamon in to match the season and he gave the steaming cup over to Haru so she could warm her hands. Taking a shaky sip, Haru relaxed into the sofa and took a much-needed breath. When her body felt warm enough, she allowed Baron to take her wet snowsuit and underneath it she wore a pair of jeans and a red knit long-sleeved her mother had made for her.

"So, Baron," said Haru when the chattering of her teeth had stopped, "how has your holiday been?"

"It's been adequate," answered Baron, taking a sip of his tea. "The snow had been getting quite bothersome and it is rather cold but other than that, it's been a great holiday. Will you permit me to ask you something?"

Haru nodded, wanting to hear more of that husky British accent the Baron had; it made her knees weak and her heart start pounding.

"What were you doing out in that blizzard, young lady?" he asked, sounding very much like a parent.

A warm flush filled Haru's cheeks and she smiled sheepishly. "Well, I wanted to see you and wish you a Merry Christmas," she answered, "but it's a little cold outside."

"A little?" repeated Baron, raising his non-existent eyebrows. "Haru, it's below zero outside, and you say that it's a little cold?"

Haru liked that he was concerned for her well-being but she was irritated that he was coddling her like a baby. She was almost eighteen, for God's sake, and he was treating her like a little girl! _Maybe, _she thought, _I should go before it gets too cold. Baron is being very nit-picky right now._

Haru stood to leave but the Baron lunged forward and grabbed her wrist firmly. She gave him a helpless look and nearly blushed when she saw that his eyes were full of hidden desire.

"I really can't stay…" she began weakly.

"But baby, it's cold outside," interrupted Baron softly.

"I've got to go 'way," she tried again weakly but Baron wouldn't let her have it.

"But baby, it's cold outside," he interrupted again but this time pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear.

"This evening has been…" started Haru as she got pulled back down on the sofa.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," said Baron, looking very loving.

"So very nice," she finished, trying to regain her sanity.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice," replied Baron, holding her cold hands in his warmed gloved ones.

Haru flushed even more but not because she was hot or cold. "My mother will start to worry," she gasped anxiously.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" asked Baron huskily, pressing his lips to her now-red brow.

"And Muta will be pacing the floor…" Haru tried for another excuse but Baron continued kissing her brow.

"Just listen to that fireplace roar," he interrupted in a sexy tone, motioning to the lit fireplace.

"Now really I better scurry," said Haru, getting up to leave.

"Sweetheart, what's your hurry?" asked Baron, pulling her back down on the sofa. He gave her a tight hug and kissed her brow some more.

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more," reasoned Haru, picking up her empty cup.

"Put some records on while I pour," said Baron, releasing Haru so he could fill her cup again.

"The neighbors might think…" Haru tried again reasonably.

"Baby, it's bad out there," said Baron, sitting down and giving Haru her drink.

Haru took a sip and noticed there was something off about it. "Say, what's in this drink?" asked Haru, gazing at the Baron with curious brown eyes.

"No cabs to be had out there," remarked Baron, putting a wine bottle away on the wine rack near the cupboard.

Haru set down her wine-spiked tea and sighed. "I wish I knew how…" she remarked mostly to herself.

"Your eyes are like starlight now," whispered Baron, caressing her rosy cheek gently.

"To break this spell," she gasped, feeling her heart beat quicken.

Baron removed Haru's slightly-damp hat and set it on the coffee table. "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell," he said seductively, running his gloved fingers through her soft locks.

"I ought to say 'no, no, no sir,'" Haru chastised herself, shaking her head.

"Mind if I move in closer?" asked Baron, pressing himself against Haru's side.

Warm shivers dilated through Haru's body as she felt Baron's slightly muscular frame press against hers. She could smell a musky cinnamon scent that made her mouth water but she knew it only belonged to him. No one else could throw it off.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried," sighed Haru in defeat.

"What's the sense of hurting my pride?" asked Baron, placing his hand to his chest in mock pain.

"I really can't stay," she tried again, shaking her head once more.

"Baby, don't hold out," said Baron, wrapping a strong arm around Haru's trim waist.

"Ah, but it's cold outside," the two finished in unison, staring out the window together.

For a few seconds, the two sat in silence just watching the fire on the fireplace. Haru rested her head on Baron's shoulder wearily and smiled slightly. She was getting sleepy but she couldn't stay the night. For one, her mother would worry and it was Christmas Eve. She had to be with her family.

"I simply must go," she finally said, moving to get off the sofa.

"Baby, it's cold outside," replied Baron, staring at her like she was crazy.

"The answer is no," she stated firmly, trying to correct herself.

"But baby, it's cold outside," he repeated, taking no offense to her sharp tone.

"This welcome has been…" she began, trying to find a good word.

"So lucky that you dropped in," interceded Baron, giving her the doe-eyed look that made her knees weak.

"So nice and warm," finished Haru, not moving to get her coat.

Baron pointed to the window where the snow fell at a rapid velocity. "Look out that window at that storm," he remarked anxiously.

"Toto will be suspicious…"she tried again for other excuses.

"Gosh, your lips look delicious," said Baron huskily, staring at her full lips.

"Chika will be there at the door," said Haru, shaking her head.

"Waves upon a tropical shore," whispered Baron, trapping her chin with his forefinger and thumb.

"Hiromi's mind is vicious," replied Haru, thinking of the rampant teasing she'd receive from her best friend.

Before Haru could speak, Baron broke her off with a deep, loving kiss that made her flush brightly. Soon, his tongue came out and Haru opened her mouth in response. He tasted the sweetness of her mouth and then backed away, licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Gosh, your lips are delicious," remarked Baron, licking his lips still.

"Maybe just one little kiss more," whispered Haru shyly, flushing brightly.

Baron smiled again and kissed her once more. This kiss was full of passion and love and it made shivers go down her spine. She threw her arms around Baron's neck and deepened the kiss effectively. Baron loved the soft feel of her lips and was sorry when she moved back.

"Never such a blizzard before," stated Baron, looking out the window again.

Haru nodded but she said, "Oh, I've got to go home."

Baron wrapped Harun in a tight hug and gave her kiss on the head. "You'll freeze to the bone out there," he remarked, stroking her cheek.

"Hey, lend me your coat," she ordered gently, going over to the coat rack to grab Baron's coat.

"It's up to your knees out there," he replied, pulling her into a hug from behind.

"You've really been grand," whispered Haru, relishing the feel of Baron's arms around her waist.

"I thrill when you touch my hand," he whispered too, pressing his forehead to hers.

"But don't you see…" she reasoned helplessly.

"How can you do this thing to me?" he asked with no conviction in his tone at all; in fact he seemed amused.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow," she finished reasonably.

"Think of my lifelong sorrow," said Baron softly.

"At least there will be plenty implied," remarked Haru, shrugging slightly.

"If you got pneumonia and died," finished Baron, looking sad.

Haru remembered Muta saying almost the same thing but she had to leave before her mom got worried. "I can't really stay," she whispered unconvincingly.

"Get over that old out," he said, smiling victoriously because he knew Haru was staying.

"Ah, but it's cold outside," the couple said in unison, settling on the sofa again.

As Haru rested her head on Baron's shoulder again, she stared at the slowly-dying dancing flames on the logs and shivered slightly. "It is kinda chilly," she said gently.

"Then stay right here, baby," whispered Baron huskily, pressing his lips to her ear. "You don't need to go anywhere."

"Alright," replied Haru, smiling now, "you win."

Then, she began laughing in a silvery peal of laughter that sounded like silver bells. The two pressed their lips together and twined together by the fireplace.

Just like in a fairytale, after Haru pressed a kiss to her true love, she turned into a lovely cat. She looked just like she did when she was in the Cat Kingdom but this time she was happy to be a kitty. She loved Baron; she knew it. It was as simple as that. Instead of wearing that Queen Victoria dress, she remained in her normal clothes and she had never felt more like herself. She was with her true love on Christmas Eve. What could make it even better?

"H-h-hey, B-b-baron," said a shaky voice that sounded like Muta's. "I'm b-b-back."

The two cats looked over and saw Muta standing at the door, resembling a snowball. He was shaking rapidly and was soaking wet yet he looked happy. His eyes glowed like the Christmas star and he smiled.

"Do you two wanna go out for a snowball fight?" he asked once he dried himself off.  
The couple exchanged a knowing, loving look and smiled. "Ah, but it's cold outside," the two said in unison.

Muta just smirked, shrugged, and sat down on one of Baron's armchairs. The two cats looked closer than ever and it was awesome that they were finally together, just like they were supposed to be. Who knew that Christmas magic would bring two souls together, as hokey as it sounded?

_"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." ~Santa Claus, _'Twas the Night Before Christmas.

_**A/N: Fluffy enough to rot your teeth but I hope you like it! Please read and review! Haru and Baron will love it! Merry (early) Christmas!**_


End file.
